Missing Styles
by herinvisibleink
Summary: Lydia is struggling with her feelings for Styles. She won't admit it to him or to herself. He's happy with Malia and she's okay with that. Isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

Missing Styles

Chapter 1

It killed her. Seeing them together killed her. Lydia felt her heart being ripped from her insides over and over again at the sight of Styles being near that she-coyote. What was it about her anyways? She was uncivilized, uneducated and so unlike Lydia. She was nothing like Lydia.

Yet, Styles was all over that like whipped cream on a sundae.

Not that she was jealous, definitely not. Lydia was just being protective of Styles. He always had a crush on her, which she always found both charming and annoying, but she never reciprocated those feelings. It was Styles for crying out loud, and she was Lydia. She was way out of his league.

Regardless, Styles was her friend and she wasn't about to let him be seduced by some wild chick who had no manners whatsoever. This was a matter of friendship that's all, just looking out for her dorky, yet adorable, friend.

But then, why did it have to hurt so much? Why did she feel like letting out one of her banshee screams every time she saw them together? Why did it bug her so much when she really didn't see him that way?

Did she?

The school bell rang taking Lydia out of her, rather insane, thoughts and back to reality, high school math. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh. She had spent the whole class period thinking about Styles.

What the fuck was wrong with the world? This was coming from a banshee, who happened to be friends with a werewolf and a kitsune. Lydia could live with all that but, liking Styles? That's was a whole different ball game.

"How do you understand this stuff?" Malia asked picking up her books and walking towards Lydia's desk. Seriously, Math is like Chinese to me. I just don't get it."

Was this girl downright stupid? What's not to get? Just substitute x with y and get the value and cross multiply to get the result. That's it. Ugh, she probably would have to go over that with Malia three more times for her to get it.

Seriously, what does Styles see in her?

"You'll get it soon enough, sweetie," she said, trying her best to sound sincere and not annoyed like she was. "Give it time."

"Yeah, I guess. Have you seen Styles? He's supposed to take me bowling today," Malia said looking over Lydia's head towards the hall in search of him.

_What? They're going bowling now? Lydia, you don't care, remember? Get a grip._

"Why should I know? It's not like I keep a GPS on him or something," she said standing up and walking away, her tone coming off more snarky than she meant it to. "Probably off with Scott, trying to figure out how to kill that new monster thing. Anyways, I have to get to class. See you later."

She walked out of the room without letting Malia say anything. What if she sounded jealous or upset? She wasn't about to stand there any more than she needed to. She needed fresh air.

Lydia speed walked all the way to the bleachers outside and lied down on her back. The sun was blasting on her face, so she used her left hand to cover her eyes and her other hand as a pillow.

Skipping class wasn't her thing, ever. She had perfect grades since she started school and she was, admittedly, a genius. But even geniuses have moments of insanity and this one was hers.

That wild chick had to come and ruin everything. She had some serious audacity making her question her sanity that way. Styles was just her friend. A friend she knew since grade school.

He was also the sweetest guy she had ever met. A smile crept across her face when she remembered that big box he brought her once for her birthday. She didn't even care to open it. She felt so foolish now. She remembered her mind and heart being taken by Jackson, a gorgeous yet arrogant piece of shit who broke her heart as if it was a sport.

But not Styles, he sat in the sidelines waiting for Lydia to look his way yet, she never did. She never saw him. Lydia moved her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. Her mind took her to the time she kissed him. It lasted just a few seconds but it confused the hell out of her ever since.

He was having a panic attack brought on by fears of losing his father and Lydia did the only thing she could think of that could keep his mind off from the panic he was feeling- she kissed him.

Styles immediately relaxed and she held on a little longer than she intended. When she opened her eyes, a very confused Styles was looking at her and then said thanks. She quickly explained that she read somewhere that you have to distract the person who's having the panic attack. He nodded and that was that.

Except it wasn't.

Lydia kept replaying that moment months after it happened. Mostly, she was able to put it in the back of her head but since Malia arrived, Styles had been, against her will, a constant in her brain. As much as she had tried to fight it, he, and his tousled black hair, kept haunting her. Now that he was with Malia, she missed him.

"Ahhhh," she yelled as she kicked the bleachers making a loud bang. "This can't be happening. It can't. Lydia, get a hold of yourself. This is not happening." She kept kicking louder and louder. She resembled a five-year old kid throwing a tantrum.

"What can't be happening?" A voice asked from Lydia's side. She opened up her eyes and looked down at the shoes. She immediately recognized the worn out sneakers. She tilted her head up, and while the sun was blinding her, she could make out his face. She noticed his perfectly symmetrical jaw line and his piercing brown eyes. She smiled dreamily.

Lydia jumped and sat up as quickly as she could after realizing she stayed there like an idiot looking at him.

"Styles, w-what are you doing here?" She stammered while she was fixing her blouse.

"I was looking for you. Malia told me you were acting weird, so I wanted to check up on you. Scott saw you coming this way."

"You were worried about me?" She asked, while having this warm feeling in her stomach. Styles might still care about her.

"Of course, are you having a bad feeling? Or did you have a vision? Should I warn Scott?"

_Oh, right, he's worried about the entire population. Here I was thinking it might have been just me. _

Her face fell a little, but she fixed herself back up without Styles noticing her disappointment. He could be so oblivious sometimes and thank goodness for that.

"Oh! No, no. It's fine. Everything it's fine. I'm fine. No visions or feelings. Just fine," She said giving him a half smile while looking down at her new sandals.

"Lydia, you do realize I've known you since we were kids, right?" he said sitting down next to her. "Besides you said fine like 50 times. That means you're definitely not fine."

She chuckled as she looked up at him. Styles made her feel so comfortable, so safe.

"It wasn't 50 times, you moron. But yeah, I guess I'm not fine. Don't worry, though, nothing supernatural, just normal, teenage stuff."

"Boy troubles, huh? But you're Lydia. You can have anyone you want."

"Ha! Not everyone, I guess," she said while playing with a loose strand of hair in front of her face.

"Then he's fucking retarded," he said, giving her a sincere smile that made her wish she could just tell him she might, possibly, be in love with him.

"Nope, he's just oblivious. He has no idea the effect he's been having on me as of late." She looked him in the eyes this time hoping he could read in her eyes what she couldn't bring herself to say.

"Then just tell him, Lydia. He'll never know if you don't say anything. Besides, he might feel the same way and be going through the same thing you are right now."

"I-I can't. Styles, I'm scared. I don't understand what I'm feeling or what's happening to me. All I know is that he's all I think about and seeing him with another girl is torture."

Styles nodded, understanding. But, as soon as he heard the last sentence he stood up and raised his eyebrows. He looked surprised and shocked.

"Oh...my...God…Lydia, I-I had no idea," he said scratching his neck.

_Shit, he knows. Crap. Crap. Well, might as well tell him. It's now or never, Lydia. Show your heart to him._

"I meant to tell you, I did. It's just hard for me –"

"It's okay. I understand how that is." He started pacing back and forth as if he was thinking about what to do. "Why don't you tell Scott? I mean, it seems like he has a thing with Kira but it's worth a try."

Now it was Lydia's turn to jump up.

"Wait, what? Why would I tell Scott?"

"Well, if you have feelings for Scott you should tell him. Don't you think?"

_Oh, crap. He IS retarded._

...

Will Styles finally catch on or will Lydia tell him? How does he feel about her? Stay tuned!

PS: Teen Wolf, sadly, doesn't belong to me and neither does Dylan O'Brien (although in my dreams he does).

Let me know what you think I literally just wrote it so I haven't had time to proofread it. I'll be working on chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Styles POV

The sky outside Scott's window was gloomy and dark like it was about to rain, while Styles stood by the window deep in thought. He thought about his conversation with Lydia. Did she really like Scott? Was it because he was a fast, dangerous wolf? An alpha wolf, actually. His brain kept trying to find a plausible answer. Lydia never seemed interested in Scott before. Why now?

And more importantly, should he tell Scott?

He remembered how his banshee friend confessed her attraction for Scott. Well, she really didn't say it in so many words or, any words for that matter. Styles just guessed it. After Lydia said her guy was seeing someone else, it just clicked. It was no secret that Scott and Kira had a thing for each other and, evidently, it was bothering Lydia.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea, Styles," Lydia said while picking up her backpack from underneath the bleachers. "Forget I said anything, okay?" Styles watched her throw her strawberry blonde hair onto her left shoulder and walk away. Yeah, there was no way Styles was going to forget that conversation.

It has been three days since, and he still couldn't forget about it. He was debating whether or not he should mention it to Scott. After all, he was Styles' best friend and, if it was him, he'd like to know, especially if it was about Lydia.

Lydia and her green eyes and red stained lipstick that made any girl jealous, and whose brilliance was slightly overshadowed by her popularity. Styles loved her once. It was hard not to. Her smile made his heart stop and beat out of his chest at the same time. Come to think of it, it still did.

But he was with Malia now, sort of. The Lydia chapter was closed and she wanted Scott.

"Hello! Styles are you there?!" Hello!" Scott yelled from across the room. He was sitting on his bed, throwing a tennis ball to the ceiling and back.

"Yeah, man. I'm here. What up?" Styles said coming out of his thoughts and looking back at Scott, whose tennis ball went flying out pass the door to the hallway.

"Are you really? I've been talking for the past half hour by myself. Dude, that's not cool."

"What? No way. I've just been listening that's all."

"Bull. What did I just say?" Scott asked crossing his arms with a frown.

"Um…you were saying something about Kai." Kai was the new teenage alien that appeared in Beacon Hills with the intent to kill Scott and his pack, the usual.

"Okay, but what was I saying?"

"Um…" Styles scratched his head while waiting for the answer to magically come to him. He obviously hadn't been listening.

"See, you weren't listening to me. Now spill. What has your panties in a twist?"

"My panties are fine thank you very much. Not that I wear panties. Anyways, there's something you probably should know, or not. I don't know."

"Just tell me, dude. You already messed up by opening your mouth. You're going to have to tell me now."

Styles let out a loud sigh and sat next to Scott. He felt nervous for some reason. You would think he was the one confessing his love to Scott.

"Lydia likes you, man. She likes you a lot."

Scott's eyes opened wide followed by his mouth.

"What? How do you know that?

"Well, she sort of –"

"Did she say anything? Are we talking about the same Lydia here?"

"Yes, Lydia Martin. The one who is a banshee, remember? She sorta told me that she has a thing for you and can't stand seeing you with Kira."

"No fucking way, dude." Scott stood up, walked to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Well, it's true. She said the guy she likes is oblivious and that he is with another girl. Obviously, that's you."

"Or it could be you," Scott said while texting rapidly on his phone.

"Yeah, May- Scott, what the hell are you doing?!" Styles ran up to Scott snatching his phone from his hand.

"I was just texting Kira. Calm down."

"Oh, I thought you were texting Lydia."

"Why would I text her?"

"I don't know. To tell her you know she likes you?"

"Not fucking likely. I wanted to ask Kira if she knew anything, something doesn't make sense here."

"Okay, well I doubt she knows anything. Anyways, now you know. Don't go breaking her heart or something."

"I don't see her that way, Styles. I've told you a million times that she is just a good friend to me. Besides, you always liked her and you're like my brother."

Styles handed the phone to Scott. He knew that very well. Scott was his best friend, bros before hoes and shit.

"Yeah, I know and I did. But that's over now. She never saw me and I can't wait forever. First was Jackson and now it's you. But you know what? I'm with Malia now. It's okay. This doesn't hurt."

But it did even if it shouldn't.

_Damn you, Lydia Martin. What does my heart see in you? _

…..

Aw, poor Styles still doesn't see it. Sooo oblivious! Next chapter is in Lydia's POV. Thanks for following the story!

Ps: Teen wolf doesn't belong to me blah blah. I will marry Dylan though.

Pss: I decided to end all my chapters with the character's thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lydia's POV **

It was 3:00 am and she still couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Styles. She heard his laugh and his voice in the darkness of her room. She wished he would appear by her side and explain to her what was happening. Lydia was a smart girl but somehow she didn't understand what her own heart was saying. Or, more likely, she didn't want to listen.

She pulled her pink blanket over her face. She could smell the detergent her mother used – lavender and roses. She felt like she was five again. Lydia missed those times. Things were just so simple. The worse pain was easily cured with a Band-Aid and a kiss from mom. A scraped knee hurt way less than a broken heart.

Lydia would choose scraping her knees five times each over this pain. She wasn't new to this kind of pain, though. Jackson hurt her every chance he could but she still loved him because deep inside she thought he loved her too. She learned how to live with a bleeding heart and this wasn't an exception.

She hugged her star shaped pillow tightly and closed her eyes. There he was with his fair skin and dark hair. He was a dorky Edward Cullen. She smiled at the comparison. Styles would probably get so pissed if she ever told him that. He would go on and off about how he's better looking and doesn't shine like that "gay ass" vampire. He called him that once after Lydia confessed she was "team Edward".

Styles was smart and could figure things out faster than anyone she knew. But, for the life of her, he couldn't figure out what was happening in front of him. Couldn't he see how she looked away whenever he walked by with Malia? Didn't he notice how "suddenly" she never wanted to be around them? How can he be so oblivious?

_Damn it, Styles. How obvious can it get? Do you need me to spell it out for you? Make you a map or something? To make matters worse you think I like Scott. I don't want Scott. I want…_

Styles. She wanted Styles. She just couldn't say it out loud yet. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She wouldn't let them. Instead, she was going to stay there under the covers hugging her pillow. Lydia could pretend that was him and that would be enough. For now, at least, it would be.

….

With only two hours of sleep, Lydia was running on two cups of coffee and an energy drink. She thanked her lucky stars that her makeup came out even better than usual this morning and that she was able to hide those hideous bags under her eyes. She wore her usual red lipstick and a sundress. She walked through the school hall as if she was a princess walking through her kingdom. She just needed her prince.

Too bad he was wasting time with the kingdom's fool.

A sudden vibration came from her Prada purse. It was a text from Scott

_Scott: Lydia, you busy after class? I need to talk to you. _

She was going to kill Styles. He told him already? Shit, what was she going to say? She was just going to play dumb and act like she didn't know a thing. Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact Scott thought she had a crush on him.

_Lydia: Nope. What's going on? Is this about Kai? _

Please, God, let it be about Kai. Lydia stood by her locker gripping her cell phone awaiting Scott's text. Things could get awkward and fast.

_Scott: Not, really. Meet me after class. _

_Lydia: Can I at least get a hint?_

_Scott: Nah. Just wait. See ya._

She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. She, however, had no idea how she was going to explain things to Scott. Shit, Styles, why did he keep making a mess out of everything?

….

The girl's bathroom smelled like a mixture of cheap perfume and urine. But that was high school. People had no hygiene, including girls. Lydia wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, Lydia. You can do this. Go talk to Scott and clear things up. That's all." She took a deep breath, fixed her hair one last time and walked out the door.

Scott was leaning on her locker with his arms crossed. He gave her a smile and waved her over.

_Here we go. _

"So, Lydia, what's up?" he asked standing straight. "Um… how was class?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on his right bicep.

"Stop with the small talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I found out… I heard," he said stammering over his words.

"Yes…? Since when can't you articulate a sentence?" Lydia stepped closer to him and raised her eyebrows. Why was he mumbling like a fool?

"Right… I'm sorry," he let out a sigh and then spoke really fast. "Styles told me you might have a crush on me. Is it true?"

"Oh."

Silence followed. Lydia looked down at the floor and stared at the vinyl floors. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Ok," she said opening her eyes. "I didn't say anything to Styles he just assumed –"

"But is it true?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence again but this time it lasted longer and felt way more awkward. Lydia wanted to run away and she was pretty sure Scott did too. It was embarrassing for them both. But, suddenly, Scott started to laugh, which in turn, made Lydia laugh. And just like that the awkwardness was gone.

"I can't believe I believed that nonsense," Scott said chuckling. "I should've known the second he told me, that it was bullshit."

"Yup, not even Kira would've believed that one and she is new to the group," Lydia said feeling normal again. The nerves were killing her.

"In my defense I didn't believe it at first. Styles just sounded pretty convincing…" Scott stopped midsentence suddenly remembering something. "Lydia, why did Styles assume that it was me? I'm not the only one who's seeing someone."

"Because he's oblivious, that's why!" She said louder than she intended. "All I said was that the guy has a girlfriend and he just thought I meant you. In retrospect, I really didn't correct him."

"Hmm..." Scott was catching on. He was definitely quicker than his best friend. "You were talking about Styles weren't you? Funny thing, I mentioned that to him –"

"What did he say?" Lydia asked without letting him finish.

"Well, he ignored it. He just went on and on about how it was me and then told me not to break your heart."

Lydia fell her stomach fall to her feet and come back up. What Scott had just said had sadden her and made her happy at the same time. Styles was too oblivious but he cared about her. She just needed to know in what way.

"Scott, please don't tell Styles about this conversation or about my feelings. I don't even understand them yet. Can we forget this happened?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Styles we talked or that you're in love with him."

"Shut up. Don't say that. Someone can hear you!" she said while she punched him in the arm. It didn't hurt him, obviously, but it did hurt her.

"Ouch! Not fair you're a wolf."

"True," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her for a hug. "Anyways, tell Styles how you feel. You were the love of his life once. You really think that changed that fast?"

Lydia hugged him back and whispered, "I don't know. I just know he's the love of my life now." She pulled away surprised with herself after that confession. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow and Scott?"

"Yes?"

"I will." She smiled at him and he smiled back understanding. She will tell Styles how she felt. She loved that freckled boy and she could finally admit it.

_I love you, Styles. But, do you love me still? Do you still see me?_

**Styles POV **

Styles felt hollow like his kneecaps were empty. He didn't know if he should feel upset, sad or nothing at all. So it was true then. Lydia liked Scott. It made sense, really, it did. Scott was good looking, brave, and a fucking wolf for that matter. It didn't surprise him one bit that it happened. What surprised him was that Scott would return her feelings.

Not because of her, though. Lydia was perfect. Scott would be an idiot if he didn't want her. Scott just wasn't supposed to like her because she belonged to Styles. Ok, not belonged but he called dibs. Bros respect dibs.

He just saw them hugging in the halfway something they rarely did. Then she said I will and left. She will what? Go out with him? Be his girlfriend? Styles needed to know. Shit, that girl had a grip on his heart tighter than skinny jeans. He wanted an explanation and he was going to get it.

He was finally going to ask. He never dared ask because he was afraid of the answer but not anymore. He needed to know why. Why Jackson? Why Scott? Why not him? He needed to ask.

He punched the lockers to his right and started to walk out. He ran into Malia who grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the closet.

"Afternoon sex?" She asked ripping his shirt off

"Not right now, Malia. I have something to do."

"_I'm going to her house and I'm going to ask her. I need to know why she doesn't see me. Maybe, this sudden bravery would open her eyes at last."_

_..._

So, I know Scott is not that much likely to hug Lydia but she punched him and she was in pain. He wanted to be nice. Well, for the sake of the story lets believe that that would happen

Styles finally getting some balls and doing something about his feelings for Lydia! Yay! Should I just end it there or I can keep going. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for the reviews!

Ps: I don't own Teen Wolf….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lydia's POV

She sat in her car for at least ten minutes before she fired up the engine. Lydia was still processing the words that came out of her mouth. She never thought that she'd admit it, let alone say it out loud. But, Lydia knew, deep inside she knew the truth about her heart. Her heart was her secret.

She loved Stiles, and that was that. Unfortunately, she was late and the boy with the dark, messy hair had moved on. So what if Malia was some wild psycho? She gave Stiles the time of day, something that Lydia never did.

_For someone with a 4.0 GPA, you're so stupid. This is your fault and now Stiles will never look your way again._

There was a quote that said, "Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been." That was all Lydia had left just a bunch of "might have beens" with Stiles. Regret sucked.

She was the one falling while Stiles was the one busy with some girl. Even as a banshee, Lydia did not see that coming at all. A lonely tear fell to her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off. There was no way she was going to cry. No guy deserved her tears not even Stiles. She was done crying over a boy.

Lydia turned the radio on and a sad love song was playing. _If only I told you sooner what my heart wanted to say. If only I had said something, maybe you would have stayed. _If only. She wouldn't be feeling this way that's for sure. _Your heart is no longer mine and all I can do is cry._

A red car cut Lydia off at the intersection right before her house. However, she didn't have the energy to yell at the driver any sort of obscenities she could think of. She was tired and her bed was calling her name. Maybe she could sleep for days.

Or maybe she could just forget.

_Yeah, if only._

Stiles POV

Stiles jeep was faster than he thought. He was praying he wouldn't get pulled over for going 50 in 35 miles per hour zone. That wasn't very smart or safe for that matter. He didn't even know why he was going so fast. Maybe it was the fact that he was afraid he was going to lose his newfound balls and chicken out before he got to Lydia's house.

He had to this, though. He just had to. For the sake of all the guys stuck in the ever dreaded friend zone. Stiles was going to be a hero for all of them out there. Now way he was letting them down. Well, that, and he also really, really needed to know.

The white house in the corner could be seen to the far right. So close, the thought. He thought about coming through the balcony like Romeo but Stiles quickly laughed it off. Way too fucking cheesy. Besides, he was only there to get answers not to put his heart on the line. His heart was out of service, anyway.

Stiles pulled over in Lydia's driveway right behind her car. He looked at himself in the mirror for a quick check up. Teeth? Check. Hair? Check. Well, as good as it was going to look. Shirt? Ch-

Shit. He looked down at noticed his shirt ripped through the collar. Damn it, Malia. Her hormones were always raging like crazy. Not that Stiles minded, not at all. But at times it proved to be rather inconvenient. Like this afternoon, for instance.

He walked out of the car and opened the trunk. He remembered he left a t-shirt there after staying over at Scott's over the weekend. Stiles quickly changed his shirt and threw the ripped one in the trunk. He took a deep breath, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

_Here we go._

After the longest minute, at least that is what it felt for Stiles, the door opened. Standing in front of him was the strawberry blonde girl with the green eyes looking back at him with a shy smile and inquisitive eyes.

She had some weird hold on him, even then. Stiles felt his legs go a little weak at the sight of her. Suddenly, he was at a loss for words.

How could she be so breathtaking? Even her sweats she looked beautiful. He felt his balls disappearing along with the manliness that, just moments ago, was oozing out of him.

"Stiles, what is it?" Lydia asked opening the door wide and motioning him to step inside.

But, Stiles didn't move.

"I…uh…I need," he stammered.

_Damn it, Stiles. Speak. _

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, while she stood in front of him with her hair pulled to the side. Her bare toes painted black and her big toe sporting a smiley face. Lydia gave him a concerned smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her touch made his pulse race. This was too close. She was too close.

Stiles swallowed loudly and then spoke.

"I need to say this, Lydia, so please listen." Her eyes widened but she stayed quiet, frozen, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I've been here. I've always been here. I stood on the sidelines day in and day out waiting for you to notice me, or to even look at me. But you never did, Lydia, never. No matter how much my heart hurt, I stood there. I was okay when you were with Jackson because I knew you loved him and not me. I was even okay, barely, but I was, when you were with one of the wolf twins. But I am not okay with you being with Scott. Not Scott, Not my best friend. Why Scott? Why Jackson? Why anyone else? What am I supposed to do? Break your heart like Jackson? Use you like the twin dude? Be an alpha wolf? What? Lydia, what? And, please tell me, why is it never me?"

Stiles' heart broke a little with each word he said. The words were said. He wanted to say them for so long and never had the courage to do it. Now that he did, he felt free and light. The only problem was that his heart was now in the open and the silence that followed was deafening.

Lydia's eyes were watering. She blinked rapidly to dry her eyes and moved her hair from her face. Stiles then recognized he might have said too much. She was speechless and he felt stupid for opening his big mouth. Why did he have to say anything?

He looked down at his feet. "Please, say something," he said. "Say anything."

"Stiles, look at me," Lydia said finally breaking the silence and grabbing Stiles by the chin and lifting his face up. Her green eyes were staring into his brown ones. He didn't want to look at her. It hurt. "Do you still love me?" she asked stepping outside with him and closed the door.

The question took Stiles off guard. So she knew he loved her once. He thought she just knew he liked her. He supposed it was because he really couldn't hide his feelings no matter how much he tried. His jealousy of Jackson was so obvious, but he didn't think she knew he loved her. It was like he may have had it written on his face.

"I asked first," Stiles said taking a step back. The closer she was the less brave he felt.

"I was stupid, okay?"Lydia said tears forming in her eyes but fighting them off. "I was fucking stupid. I was with Jackson because we looked good together. It was expected. He broke my heart every day but I put up with it. Aiden? He was just dangerous and exciting. He kept my head busy and gave my heart a rest. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't. But, you were my friend. You were the one guy I knew would never hurt me and always protect me. I didn't want that to change. I wanted you to always be there."

"So I could always love you from a far and protect you right?" he asked with a frown and looking away. "Like your lap dog? Because I'm safe Stiles, I'm always there."

"No, it's not like that!" The thing is that, I never knew what was in front of me. I really didn't see you. I see you now." Lydia took a step closer to him

"Do you really? Now that I'm with Malia, now you see me? Now I'm something to you? Stiles asked sitting on Lydia's doorstep.

Silence came and Lydia sat down next to Stiles. They both stared at the sky, which was getting darker, until she broke the silence.

"Yes," she said. "I do. I like you not Scott. I was telling him I was going to tell you how I felt. Well, now you now."

Stiles sighed and whispered to her.

"You're too late. I'm with Malia and she needs me. You don't have anyone right now so you think you like me. It's going to go away when you meet someone else, and you will. You're Lydia. You're perfect. You're all I ever wanted. But you're too late." A tear fell from Lydia's eye, which Stiles wiped off. His hands were now holding her face.

"Stiles, it's not like that. I-,"

"It's okay. I get it, trust me. Malia is good to me, she is. Just so you know, I'm still right here. At least you finally notice."

He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Stiles let go of her face and stood up. He started to walk away without looking back at Lydia. He knew that if he did he would go back to her and kiss the shit out of her.

He almost got to his car, when Lydia spoke up. "Wait!" Stiles turned around to see her standing there in tears. "It's not going to go away fast. Stiles, I love you."

_Did I just hear Lydia say those words? Did she say she loves me? _


End file.
